


Пирожки по А. Н. К. Л.

by Veeta



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: AU, Bad Poetry, Crack, F/F, Humour, M/M, Посвящается всем товарищам
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 08:25:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12701100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veeta/pseuds/Veeta
Summary: Собственно, название говорит само за себя.Написано 21.08.15





	Пирожки по А. Н. К. Л.

сложна фамилия курякин  
на слух агенту сиаэй  
но соло наш не унывает  
и по ночам орет илья

***

наполеонов знаю двух я  
один что торт другой француз  
а вы ковбой вы из которых  
вас кушать надо или бить

***

давайте трахаться почаще   
кричал на площади илья  
а люди шли не глядя мимо  
ну что за русский идиот

не зря прошли уроки слова  
и соло может отвечать  
конечно же илья пройдемте  
лишь отложите красный флаг

ваш русский очень уж коварный   
серьезно соло говорил  
то вы кричите то поете  
то посылаете вы на

***

влюбилась я призналась габи  
в высокий рост и светлый волос  
а ты илья не улыбайся  
виктория милее мне

***

илюша оторвал багажник  
за ним же следом шла одежда   
наполеон сидел и думал  
тут секс у нас или война

***

больной ублюдок шепчет соло  
илья ему лишь говорит  
вы попросили извращений  
вот и принес я холодец

 

***

ну что же габи не грустите  
передает привет фандом  
и не таких мы уползали  
и вики тоже уползем

***

илья умел быть благодарным  
и за часы чтоб отплатить  
решил прийти он в номер соло  
в часах и в более ни в чем

часы конечно это классно  
но наш илья решил блеснуть  
часов одних тут все же мало  
а вот с кепариком как раз

***

у нас такое наказуемо   
серьёзно говорил илья  
да нет ты что я не про геев  
а про ношение rabanne

**Author's Note:**

> На ФБ - https://ficbook.net/readfic/3525139


End file.
